ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben...Just Ben
Ben...Just Ben is the fourty-ninth episode of Ben 10 Original Airdate January 3, 2008 Plot It was one not dull, butone plain morning. Ben was sitting in the R.V fiddling with the watch. Gwen was reading her spell book and Grandpa was asleep. There was some rumbling outside Gwen looked out there was the person everyone forgot about. Clancy the bug maniac. Gwen ran out Ben followed after. Gwen casted a spell that made an odd greenish starch cover all Clancys bugs. Then Ben tried turning into Fourarms but instad turned into Benwolf. Even still, knowing Ben, he carried on anyway. Ben used a sonic howl to blow Clancy away, but accidentally blowing the starch away. " Thank you, Ben for helping me out there. Now...is your cousin afraid of spiders!?! " Clancy then shot out of his sleeve an army of Black widows, Wasp Felancers and Tarantulas at Gwen. Gwen screamed dropping her spell book. Gwen was captured! Ben used another sonic howl but it was too late. By now grandpa had woken up. Noticing that Gwen had gone and the watch timing out Grandpa emidiately turned the r.v on. " Where ben? Where have they taken Gwen. " " I dont know but somewhere over that hill. " Ben Replied. They both hear Gwen scream. " The gator park! " Grandpa yelled. Ben and Grampa then drove to the gator park. (Not noticing that the spell book was on the floor). When they got there Ben ran out of the r.v yelling for Gwen. Then with no luck Ben turned back but not too much to his surprize the r.v and Grandpa where gone. " This is not my day " Ben thought to himself as a new enemy showed him how to use magic. It was no more than J.T and Cash. "Listen I dont have time for you two I am in need of help and i'm sure you chicken brained brats wont." "Well we dont need to help one slight bit infact I for one will make it worse. You'll see...." J.T and Cash ran away. Ben then in anger tried to transform into Stinkfly.....but instead turning into Fourarms. As Fourarms leaped to the place where he expected to see clancy the watch timed out. " Darn I will never get to them. Its me....Just me. " Suddenly the watch began to glow. The watch then turned a lightish purple then it set to transforming Ben into Ditto. Ben then split into 6 and searched the area. He then found Grandpa and Gwen in a room with fair light. But to his disapointment Clancy was behind him. " So you have got far since we last met. With new aliens and all of this. But are you any good at taming mosquitos or horseflys. Clancy sent a blast of mosquitos and horseflys at Ditto no.4 then the watch ran out and the purple glow ended. " I can squash a few bugs without aliens! But i do prefer with aliens " Ben grabbed a slab of wood and swang it at Clancy full on the face. He fell over and fainted. "Wow for a master of bugs he surely goes down like one." Ben then grabbed grandpa and gwen. He thought to himself that it was too hard. " Here goes nothing " Ben then tried to turn into stinkfly (again) but ended up getting turned into Upgrade. Ben then decided he'd merge with theabandond Jeep and take them back that way so he did. " But wait I forgot the r.v "." Looking for this Tennyson " J.T and Cash had used the spell book to gain controll of the r.v. Then the watch timed out. Darn what should i do now Ben thought. Ben then woke Gwen up and explained it in a way that shed understand. Gwen and Ben then touched the watch and Gwen used a redo spell. It worked Ben then used the watch hopping for the new ghostfreak so that he could get through the forsefield. But...as always it goes wrong he turned into Wildvine. " Ooh so a piece of rejected plant is going to trap us " J.T shouted. Ben then thought about what he said and so he did it. He then used his stretchy plant fingers and pulled them out. Gwen then puched them both and spat at there faces for stealing the book. Ben then later finished the day by turning XLR8 and hanging there underwear in a tree. " J.T you always blow us off! ". Later, Clancy is found by Dr. Animo and the Forever King who recruited Charmcaster by his side, and he welcomes him to his team as Animo turns him into an insect. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Grandpa Max Villains *Clancy *Cash & JT *Forever King *Dr. Animo Aliens used *Benwolf (selected alien was Fourarms) *Fourarms (selected alien was Stinkfly) *Ditto *Upgrade (selected alien was Stinkfly) *Wildvine (selected alien was the new Ghostfreak) *XLR8 Category:Episodes